Food Poisoning
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: If it's food related, Sanji will not stand for it, even if it wasn't caused by HIS cooking! ZoroXSanji, mostly Sanjicentric.
1. Chapter 1

"The log pose takes half a day to settle!" Nami told them all over the breakfast table. "I want you all on board the Thousand Sunny before sundown, we need to clear the island's magnetic field before dark." Nami put down a map of the island, pointing at the harbor.

"why?" Luffy asked, chewing on a large piece of meat, looking at the map on the table.

"because There will be a very favorable wind tonight, could save us a whole day of sailing if we time it right." Nami curled up the map, sliding it down the front of her shirt. "Come here and I'll give you your allowance."

Nami was the one who kept an eye on the finances, while they waited for the logpose to set on a shopping island, the strawhats were all given a moderate sum to spend on what they wanted.

Of course, Nami spent as much money as she pleased, but given her rather stingy nature, she usually managed to haggle the price to a fraction of it's actual worth.

"Nami-SWWWAAAANNN~" Sanji danced around Nami, offering her more coffee. "Would you like me to accompany you today and carry your bags?!" Sanji wiggled his behind excitedly, his eyes taking the form of hearts. "I would love to spend the whole day with Nami-Swaaaann~" Sanji turned instantly to Robin. "And Robin-Chwaaaan as well!" He added as he refilled the coffee cup of the archeologist.

"Thank you for the Offer Sanji-kun" Nami said without even batting an eyelid at the cook. "but don't you have to restock the food supply?"

"Make sure you buy a ton of meat!" Luffy commanded from his seat, his cheeks swollen with food.

"aye aye captain" Sanji mocked as he turned back to the fridge, slicing up some pineapple for the fruit salad. "I'll need someone to come with me to carry the groceries" Sanji said and cut the pineapple into star shapes.

Nami passed out the allowance, "then just take one of the guys go with you."'

"As you wish Nami-Swaaaaan~" Sanji twirled around, looking over the group "how about you Chopper?"

The little reindeer man almost coughed up the apple he was eating. "Ah! I'm so sorry Sanji, but I wanted to get some medicine and medical books!" The little doctor looked very sorry, "we're all out of band-aid too!" Chopper said, pointing towards Zoro. "I had to use it all on Zoro!"

Zoro glared at Sanji, drinking heavily from his mug of -_hopefully_- water. Since it was this early in the morning. As their eyes met, the swordsman and the cook glared daggers at each other, before breaking up the starting contest to keep the discussion going.

"Don't sweat it, Usopp will come with me then." Sanji said, looking the liar and sharpshooter straight in the eye.

"uuuuh... I suddenly came down with the "if-I-have-to-go-shopping-and-carry-heavy-things-I'll-die" disease again!" Usopp said, prompting the gullible Chopper to jump him in an attempt to cure his strangely specifically named illness.

Still glaring at Usopp, Sanji looked at Luffy. _There's no way I can take that idiot with me, he'd eat the supplies before I got them to the ship. _

He then looked at Brook, who sat and sipped tea with his non-existent lips. _I wouldn't be able to shop in peace if I took him with me either. _

"where's Franky?" Sanji asked, looking around for the cyborg.

"oh, he said he needed to make some "super" modifications for his newest secret weapon, and left early to find the parts he needed." Nami said casually, reading a newspaper. "I already gave him his money"

Sanji looked over. There was no one left to help him carry the massive amounts of food needed for the crew... no one besides...

"Oi, stupid Marimo, you have nothing better to do anyway." Sanji put out his cigarette. "You're gonna come with me." Sanji got ready for some arguments, glaring down the swordsman.

"... fine." Zoro frowned as he put down his mug. "But we better buy alcohol too"

After managing to lose the Swordsman three times in the crowd, Sanji had managed to do a large part of the shopping.

He would never admit it, but shopping was easy when Zoro carried the groceries. Of course, the stupid swordsman getting lost at every single turn was annoying, and if he DID get lost, it always took a while to find him again.

But Sanji didn't have to carry more than a single bag, and Zoro could carry a huge load of groceries without getting tired.

_what is with this stupid marimo-head anyway? how much can he even carry? _In an attempt to overload the swordsman, Sanji bought the largest fish, the biggest sacks of vegetables, and an entire stock of meat. None of it seemed to bother the green haired swordsman.

"oi. Cook. when are we going to go back to the ship?" Zoro half droned from the pile of groceries he carried.

"why?" Sanji grinned in delight. "Is it getting too heavy Marimo-kun?" his voice was thick with sarcasm and victory, "Too much for you? do you need help?" the cook mocked, lighting himself a cigarette.

"no. I'm just getting hungry, make me something to eat."

The curly eyebrow jerked in anger at the demand. "Damn you crappy-Marimo! You don't boss me around! Who the hell wants to make you food, idiot!?" Sanji pointed at the swordsman with his cigarette, his mouth twitching in anger. "I don't care! You can eat shit, shitty-swordsman!"

"we've been walking around all day Stupid-cook!" Zoro snapped back at the chef "You've been looking at fruits for the last half hour! I'm hungry, so gimme something to eat bastard!"

Sanji settled down as he took a big puff from his tobacco. "Why don't you just BUY something at the stands? I'm not gonna waste time cooking something JUST for you!"

Zoro's brow twitched, "you curly-cook..."

Sanji sent the swordsman a sinister smile "oh? is there maybe a reason you want ME to make it? Do you LOVE my cooking, shitty marimo?"

Zoro hesitated for a moment, much to Sanji's amusement "like hell there is! no reason! I just wanted something to eat! Who cares about your shitty cooking!?" with that, Zoro put down the groceries and stormed off to the food stands to buy himself something to eat.

Sanji sat down on a barrel of alcohol, looking at Zoro walk away into the crowd. Drawing a long deep puff of smoke from his cigarette, his eyes calmed and his expression became heavy.

_it's not like I care if you never compliment my cooking, asshole. _

Sanji wasn't bitter. It was a matter of pride. The only people who had eaten his cooking, and not praised him, were the crappy old Cook Zeff, and 'pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro. Sanji frowned at the notion, his food was the greatest! it was delicious and very healthy too. Why should he specifically cook for someone with no taste in food!?

_As soon as that crap-swordman gets back, I'll tell him th- _Sanji was suddenly snapped from his thoughts... "oh crap! He probably got lost somewhere and is on the other side of the island by now!"

Zoro was not in the best mood right now. As he walked from one food Stall to the other, he didn't see anything really appetizing. after all, he was used to Sanji's high quality home cooked meals.

_ugh, who cares, it's just food. I just need to eat something because I'm hungry! _

"Welcome dear customer!"

Zoro was torn from his thoughts by a lean man, who eagerly pointed Zoro to his stall. "you look hungry! How about you try my world-famous Sea-king roast! Covered in my special meat-dressing! It's cheap and delicious!"

"oh really?" Zoro walked to the stall, looking over the selection of roasted meat. "It doesn't look to bad"

It really didn't look bad, it also had a good smell, it reminded him of the way the kitchen onboard the Sunny smelled when Sanji cooked sea-king meat. The smell alone had his mouth starting to water.

"You're Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, aren't you?" The man said as he took his stand behind the counter. "A member of the Straw hat crew?"

Zoro's perceptive intuition was piqued. "... is that a problem?"

The man waved his hands repeatedly, "no ,no, no! that's wrong! not a problem at all!" The man looked down at his hands "I am a big fan of the straw hat crew! In this world where men with dreams are ridiculed, your crew shines bright to men like me, who once had a dream!"

"You -HAD- a dream?" Zoro's nerves settled a little, his hand resting on the hilts of his sword.

"Yes, I wanted to have a great Restaurant on the grand line! Like the Baratie in East blue!" The man said, spreading his arms in enthusiasm. "But it never happened, now all I have is this stand."

"Can't you just try again? Giving up is not going to achieve anything you know..." Zoro said, frowning at how easily that man gave up on his dreams.

"Don't worry about another man's troubles!" the man said, cheerful again. "Here, have some of my food, free of charge of course!"

"Free?" Zoro said as he eyed the food suspiciously, "you will never have the money to buy a restaurant if you-" The swordsman was interrupted by a mug of ale pushed to his face.

"here! eat up" The man smiled a crooked smile. "For the Straw hat crew's ace!"

"the ace?" Zoro took the food with a grin, "where did you hear that?"

"of course!" The man pointed at Zoro with flair. "everyone knows that the first member, and the one who always has the back of his captain, is 'Pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro grinned wider at the compliment. "Stop talking nonsense! I'm taking your food, and you better not try to charge me after I eat it." The swordsman took a big bite from the meat, only to raise his brows in surprise. "hey! this is pretty good!"

The man laughed, "of course it is! it's my world famous Sea-king roast!" he fished up another piece, dripping with the meat-dressing. "here! give some to your captain, I'd be honored to know that Monkey D. Luffy himself ate my cooking!"

_that stupid swordsman, getting lost at a time like this! if we are late, Nami is going to be angry! _Sanji had asked a vendor to keep an eye on the mountain of groceries, as he went looking for his crewmate. _but then again, Nami-san is also beautiful when she is angry~ _

Zoro's green hair was easy to locate in the crowd, Sanji could tell a Marimo out of a crowd of a thousand people with a glance.

"OIIIIIIIIIIII! STUPID MARIMO!" Sanji ran up to the swordsman. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Sanji frowned at his crewmate, reaching for his packet of cigarettes.

"huh? I was heading back to where you were..." Zoro said, blinking at the chef.

"THAT IS IN THE COMPLETELY OPPOSITE DIRECTION" Sanji yelled in anger, attempting to kick Zoro's head. The swordsman dodged of course, but Sanji's foot hit the meat the swordsman was carrying, sending it flying into the ground.

"You idiot!" Zoro exclaimed with a shortness of breath. "Don't just kick me out of nowhere like that!"

Sanji looked at the food that now lay on the dusty ground, the meat-dressing lumpy with dirt. "What was that? Is that what you bought yourself to eat?" Sanji lowered his leg, walking over to the meat.

"oh crap, that was the one for Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed, picking up the meat from the street.

"For Luffy?" Sanji blinked, watching Zoro look around. "You bought food for Luffy? why?"

Zoro frowned as he saw the dirt all over the meat. "It was really good, so the vendor wanted me to give some to Luffy for some advertisement or something..."

Sanji's heart skipped a beat. _really good? _

"what should I do? I don't want it to go to waste..." Zoro looked around, holding the dripping meat.

_Did he say that meat was "really good"? _Sanji's fists trembled slightly in anger. Never... not once, had Zoro said a thing about his food. and now, out of nowhere, he buys some random fast food and calls it "REALLY GOOD"?!

Sanji tried his best to quell his anger, he snapped out of it when he heard splashing of water. "What are you doing? Shitty Marimo?" Sanji's trembling hands lighted a cigarette as he watched Zoro wash off the meat in a water fountain.

"I don't want it to go to waste, I'm washing off the dirt." Zoro said and washed off all the meat-dressing. "It´s not like Luffy will dislike it, It's meat"

Sanji nodded. Yes. if Zoro hadn't done that, he would have picked it up himself. As a chef he couldn't forgive anyone wasting food.

but wait.

_Even the stupid swordsman doesn't want to waste it? _Sanji was getting more and more pissed off. what was so special about THAT food? "... oi. Marimo." Sanji's voice was thick with scorn.

"Huh? what? you have a problem?" Zoro recognized the tone of Sanji's voice, getting ready to fight.

"can you take me to that food stand? I want to know what is so great about that food..."Sanji glared at Zoro with such intensity that the taller man honestly backed up a bit from the out of place killing intent.

"Sure... It's just over... there?" Zoro pointed to the place where the stand was, only to notice it was gone. "huh... It was here earlier... or was it over there?"

The cook blew smoke in annoyance. _I should have known better than assume he could tell me the location of anything at all... _"forget it, let's just get the groceries back to the Sunny."

_why is it bothering me? _Sanji stood in the kitchen, cutting up potatoes. The waves rolled the sunny go gently, as they had set out according to Nami's schedule, and caught the perfect wind.

_"...ji?"_

_I don't care if the swordsman has no taste in food. _Putting the potatoes aside, Sanji started cleaning the carrots. _Luffy didn't think the meat he brought was anything EXTRAORDINARY. just, meat. Luffy likes all meat..._

"...nji?"

The carrots looked smooth and fresh as Sanji put the clean ones besides the sink. _Everyone else loves my food. the swordsman just has no taste... stupid Marimo... _

"...anji... SANJI!"

Sanji was snapped out of his thoughts by Chopper's cute voice. "Huh? Oh! Chopper?" Sanji wiped his hands on the apron, turning to the ship's doctor. "what is it?"

Chopped looked up at the blond, blinking suspiciously at him. "You are really absent minded... don't tell me... YOU ARE SICK!?" Chopper hurriedly pushed a chair towards the cook, climbing up for a closer look at Sanji's eye. "your pupils are not dilated or anything... where does it hurt?"

"Chopper... I'm not sick. I'm FINE. I was just thinking about things, that's all" Sanji smiled, grabbing his packets of cigarettes.

"They must be very important things! You were so absent minded!" Chopper exclaimed cutely, curious as to what was going on inside Sanji's mind.

Sanji blushed a little before catching himself. "no! nothing important! just something stupid, that's all..."

"you're blushing..." Chopper remarked as the pink flush crawled over Sanji's cheeks.

"I am not! It's just the steam from the pots!" Sanji added the potatoes and carrots to the boiling water, trying to get rid of the blush on his face. _why was he blushing? he had no reason to blush._

"I see..." Chopper put the chair back in its place. "well then, Can I have some garlic? I want to make some medicine..."

"Oh, sure, help yourself. It's hanging in the pantry..." Sanji started preparing the fish be bought this afternoon, trying to get the blush off his cheeks. Why did he feel so awkward?

"OI! ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy reached up and grabbed the bottom of the Crow's nest, shooting himself to the highest point of the Sunny. "Do you have any more of the meat you gave me today?" The captain stuck his head into the gym, smiling hopefully at the Swordsman and his first crewmember.

Zoro put down the weights, turning his head to Luffy. "I already told you, It was just this one portion." he panted, putting the weights down. "It´ll be dinner soon anyway..."

"I knooooow... " Luffy climbed into the crow's nest. "But I am hungry noooooooooooooow"

_when is this idiot captain NOT hungry? _Zoro grabbed a towel, cleaning sweat from his brow.

"It can't be helped, you will have to wait." Zoro sat down, getting into meditative position.

Luffy didn't agree, whining on the floor. "meeeeat... meaaaaaat... I want some more..."

Zoro's brow twitched, "Go bother the idiot cook if you are hungry!" He snapped at the captain, frowning in his face.

"I don't wanna... Sanji's been in a really weird mood today." Luffy whined and grabbed one of the dumbbells. "ever since you guys got back on the ship..." Luffy pouted as he rolled the circular weight on the floor.

Zoro blinked. "what do you mean, 'weird mood'?"

Luffy stretched. "I dunno! He's just been a little distant today." Shrugging, Luffy got ready to climb back down. "he'll snap out of it soon." and with a jump down the mast, the captain was gone.

Zoro closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind for some meditation. _weird mood? that's right... he was a lot less annoying when he served the girls snacks today... _Catching himself thinking, Zoro made another attempt at clearing his mind. H_e also acted weird today after shopping. maybe something happened... _Shaking his head trying to get rid of the thoughts, Zoro scowled. _Why do I care? He can do what he wants. It's not my problem._

Then with a slight suffocated groan, Zoro noticed this strange feeling in his stomach. He felt a bit sick.

NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.

What could be wrong? can you GUESS what is gonna happen?! OH! what is that you say? Is it totally given away in the TITLE?


	2. Chapter 2

" OI! Everyone! Food is ready!" Sanji yelled out from the kitchen balcony, instantly summoning the crew to the kitchen.

"AAH! IT LOOKS DELISHIOUS!" Luffy exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, stars in his eyes and drool on his lips at the sight of the stuffed table.

"It really does! You've out done yourself, Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed as she took her seat next to Robin.

"AAH! NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji wiggled around in joy "hearing you say that makes me so HAPPY!"

The last one to enter the kitchen was Zoro. He did so with no comments on the beautiful food, but took his seat quietly.

_what the hell? _Sanji frowned at the sight of Zoro's disinterested face. _I spent hours on this you asshole! you better compliment it! _Sanji took his seat, watching Zoro's expression carefully.

The crew started eating heartily, lavishing Sanji with compliments on how delicious it all was. Everyone but Zoro, that sat quietly and barely ate.

_what?! He's barely eating at all! NAMI-SWAN has eaten more than he has! what is his problem? _

"OI! Marimo! Do you have some ISSUE with the food?" Sanji spat out at Zoro, who looked up at Sanji with a rather empty look. "If you aren't gonna eat, get the hell out of the kitchen! you can take watch or something..." Sanji spat out, feeling a tad unappreciated, assumed that Zoro would resume his eating.

To his surprise, Zoro stood up. "thank you for the meal" He said low, before he left the kitchen. leaving Sanji absolutely dumbfounded at the table.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM!?" Sanji yelled over the table, standing up and getting ready to kick Zoro into next week.

Usopp grabbed Sanji's waist and pulled him down. "Take it easy Sanji! He probably just had a big lunch or something..."

"Like hell that matters! If he doesn't like the food, he needs to at LEAST tell me what is wrong with it!" Sanji was outraged, and a little hurt. _what was that? why doesn't he like my food anymore? _

"there, there Sanji-kun. take it easy. I'm sure it's nothing important." Nami waved casually at Sanji. "It's nothing to worry about, he did eat after all" Nami's voice calmed the chef, and Sanji instantly jumped to his feet to refill Nami's glass.

Sanji tried to relax, after all Nami was right. Zoro DID eat. _but only about three mouthfulls... he barely drank anything either... _not like Sanji had been counting or anything..._ stupid marimo._

Later that night, Sanji woke up to a movement in the sleeping cabin. carefully opening his eye only a crack, he could see Zoro leave the cabin. _what could he be doing? _Sanji noticed that Zoro wasn't wearing anything but his pants, and didn't even bother putting on his shoes. So he was apparently not planning on staying upstairs...

_could he be planning on getting a midnight snack!? _Sanji feigned sleep, outraged. _He's probably going to stuff his face, and he's doing it behind my back so I won't know he likes my food! _Deciding in an instant, Sanji got out of bed as silently as he could, following the swordsman.

Sanji had to use all his willpower not to get a cigarette, but he knew the smoke would give him away. _I'll walk in on you eating! that will shut you up! _

Sanji smiled in delight at the humiliation the Swordsman would face as he walked in on his midnight snack. Putting his hands in his pockets, he climbed the stairs silently, Grinning victoriously.

He stuck his head out of the doorway, looking around to see if Zoro was already inside the kitchen. He didn't notice the swordsman anywhere, so he entered to grassy deck, breathing in the cold, still night air.

It was so cold and calm outside and not an enemy in sight. Brook was probably bored up in the crow's nest, nothing ever happened while he was on night watch. nothing but the sound of the waves and wind blowing in the mast. and those retching noises...

_Retching noises?_

Sanji walked hurriedly to the back of the ship, only to see Zoro half overboard. His muscular body pale and glistening with sweat in the moonlight.

"Z-Zoro?" Sanji's eyes were open in light horror when he realized, Zoro was throwing up into the ocean. "W-what is the meaning of this!? Shitty swordsman!" Sanji stormed the upper deck, heading towards the swordsman.

Zoro looked to the side, noticing Sanji's outraged face before he turned back over the edge of the ship, clearing the contents of his stomach into the ocean. "C-crap cook... why are you..." Zoro coughed slightly. "why are you... awake?"

"Why the hell does it matter?! Why are you throwing up? Are you sick!?" Sanji waved his arms fanatically around "what the hell is going on!?"

Brook walked towards them. "what is going on gentlemen?" Brook said with his normal calm tone.

"n-nothing at all..." Zoro grunted as he turned away from the edge of the ship.

"You look like death." Brook said as he looked Zoro over. "but then again, so do I. YOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOOOOOOOKE!"

"cut the crap Brook!" Sanji said, concern apparent in his voice. "Go and wake up Chopper! hurry!"

"D-don't bother him. I'll be fine... I feel much better now, I just have to sleep for a bit..." Zoro argued, standing up. "Don't wake up Chopper, I'll be fine."

Sanji watched the swordsman walk slowly back down to the sleeping quarters. A bad feeling curled around in the bottom of Sanji's stomach like a snake. Zoro could take such extreme amount of pain, why did he look this sick? Sanji had never seen Zoro sick before, never this pale and sweaty.

"-ook-san?... Cook-san?" Brook was shaking Sanji's shoulder.

"huh? Oh, Brook, what is it?" Sanji turned his attention to Brook with an almost audible clunk.

"Are you alright?" Brook asked, some concern in his voice. "you look very concerned..."

Sanji fished up his cigarettes, lighting one with a slightly trembling hand. "I've never seen Zoro sick before. It's just a little unnerving..." Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Ah. I see... of course you would worry, you two seem to be very good friends." Brook noted casually, sipping his tea.

"W-what?!" Sanji turned to Brook apprehensively. "we're not FRIENDS! He's just an annoying Marimo who always gets lost and into trouble!"

Brook waved his hand apologetically, "I'm so sorry! You two just always seemed to get along so well!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Sanji frowned, a little awkward at Brook's statement.

"Well... you two are always so close, and always arguing." Brook sipped his tea.

"like I said... HOW does that make us look friendly?" Sanji was getting pissed off, and that blush was returning again for some reason.

"Well, you just seemed to trust each other perfectly, and..." Brook went silent for a moment. "... and I saw the whole incident at Thriller bark..."

The cigarette dropped out of Sanji's mouth, he had an expression like Brook had just slapped him with a wet towel. "w-what incident...?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to move at the time. So I couldn't assist." Brook put down his teacup. "you were very brave, offering your life in exchange for his like that..."

Sanji felt like he had to throw up as well, his head was light and his face was burning in embarrassment. "D-DON'T MISUNDERSTAND! I just... just..."

"you have nothing to worry about. My lips are sealed." Brook said sincerely. "but then again... I don't have any lips. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Skull JOOOOOOOOOKE!"

Sanji picked up his cigarette, he had hoped no one in the crew knew about this other than Zoro. He had even hoped that Zoro had forgotten about it. Hot blush rushed his face, making his cheeks and ears feel on fire, the blood gushing in his veins. "I... I'm going back to bed..." The cook turned on his heel, heading back to the sleeping cabins.

Sanji was deep in thought as he stepped down on the grassy deck of the Sunny, attempting to smoke the rest of his cigarette, he turned to the door, only to see Zoro half collapsed in the staircase.

"O-OI! ZORO!" Sanji ran to the stairs, pulling the swordsman out onto the deck. "what happened? You look horrible!" He lay the swordsman flat on his back in the grass, putting a hand on Zoro's forehead.

"What is the problem?" Brook asked from the upper deck.

"Brook! Go get Chopper! now! Hurry!" Sanji ordered the musician, looking back at Zoro. "He's burning up."

The skeleton jumped down to the lower deck, running down into the cabins to find the little doctor.

"Oi... Zoro..." Sanji took Zoro's pulse, "Wake up Zoro, Chopper is on his way..." Placing his ear against Zoro's scarred chest, he could hear the rapid heartbeat of the swordsman. "Oi! ZORO!" Sanji was genuinely worried now, raising Zoro's head slightly, trying to get some kind of response. "Get yourself together Zoro!"

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled out as he ascended the stairs. "What happened?!"

Sanji had never felt as relieved to see Chopper. "I don't know! He was throwing up earlier, and then he collapsed!"

"R-REALLY!?" Chopper yelled in terror, before going into doctor mode. "Did he complain about some specific kind of pain?"

" No, He never complains about any kind of pain..." Sanji moved a little, giving Chopper space. "But his heartbeat is really fast, and he seems to have a fever."

"I see." Chopper was in that overly serious doctor mode. "This isn't good. We need to get him to the infirmary, but if it's some kind of poison, then it could spread if we move him too much..."

Brook crouched next to them, "is there something I can do to assist?" the skeleton asked, worried about his newfound shipmate.

Chopper was busy taking Zoro's temperature. "Please go get some cold water and a towel Brook."

Brook ran off to the kitchen to get the water, and Sanji watched Chopper take Zoro's pulse. "Sanji, can you please hold his head higher up than his chest?" Chopper asked, his tone of voice strictly professional.

"o-okay..." Sanji moved to Zoro's head, using both hands to raise it gently off the ground. "like this?"

" a little more, and keep it like that." Chopper said as he used a stethoscope to listen to Zoro's breathing and heartbeat.

Swallowing a slight portion of his pride, Sanji moved over, resting Zoro's head on his lap. "He better not puke on me..."

Brook returned shortly, holding a bowl with cold water and a towel. "Here you go Doctor." the skeleton got down on his knees, and started dabbing Zoro's sweaty brow with the towel.

"It's so unusual, Zoro never gets sick, only injured." Chopper stated plainly. "Not even a cold."

"He was acting strange at dinner" Sanji stated, looking Chopper right in the eyes. "He barely ate, and didn't drink much either."

Chopper thought for a moment, before be moved the stethoscope down to Zoro's lowest set of abs. "could it be..." Chopper's eyes opened wide. "Food poisoning! Zoro has ingested something poisonous!" the little deer yelled out, taking on his larger, humanoid form.

"Don´t talk shit!" Sanji yelled out. "I would never feed him anything poisonous!"

Chopper started to gather the swordsman up to take him to the infirmary. "I know it wasn' t you Sanji!" Chopper called out, "please grab Zoro's other arm, I need to get him some antidote"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's muscular arm, wrapping it across his shoulders as he helped Chopper carry the heavy man into the infirmary.

"how could he have gotten food poisoning?! I would never allow anything to-" Sanji paused mid line, prompting Chopper to look at him. "what if it was that meat he bought himself today?"

Chopper turned to Brook. "Brook, please go down into the cabins and see if Luffy is also sick"

"It shall be done!" Brook ran downstairs, seeing if his captain was also suffering.

"If the meat was the source of the poisoning, then Luffy should have it too." Chopper added, searching for the proper medicine.

_If I had just made him something to eat, this wouldn't be happening... _Sanji couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration. How the hell could Zoro be in danger over something he ate? The man practically had a skin of steel! and he could be rendered unconscious by some poison?

Chopper injected Zoro with a purple liquid, took a blood sample and walked back to the table. "Please keep an eye on him and tell me if his breathing regulates" Then Chopper was looking through his books.

Sanji sat besides the sickbed. What was this horrible feeling in his stomach? He had often seen Zoro unconscious and suffering, it had never really bothered him before. He always knew Zoro could walk it off. He had also seen Luffy unconscious, and Nami almost dead from that Kestia virus.

_It's because it's food related. _that has to be it. That's why that horrible feeling was tearing him up from the inside. He felt like he was going to explode, seeing Zoro in so much pain from eating something, it made him want to set something on fire.

Sanji slowly changed the wet cloth out for a fresh one, telling chopper that the fever seemed to be dropping. Chopper only answered with a 'Humm' and kept looking through books.

The cook lighted himself a cigarette, smoking while he kept tabs on the Swordsman's pulse. by accident, some of the cold ashes fell from the tip of the tobacco, only to land on Zoro's sweaty chest. The cook absent mindedly brought the towel from Zoro's forehead, running it across the Swordsman's chest to clean up the ashes. He could feel the long scar under the towel as he wiped off the sweat and ashes, and remembered the first time he exchanged words with the swordsman.

"It was back at the Baratie..." Sanji said absent mindedly. "He told me he was ready to die for his dream to become the greatest swordsman, and I called him a moron for risking his life like that." Sanji exhaled smoke at the ceiling. "I still remember what he said that day. " Sanji's eyes settled on the massive scar across Zoro's chest. The scar he witnessed Zoro earn in a battle against the world's greatest swordsman.

"what did he say?" Chopper asked, Jumping down from the chair to inject some more antidote. The young doctor looked at Sanji, excited to hear a story from before he joined the straw hats. "Tell me Sanji, what did he say?"

"He said that only he had the right to call himself an idiot." Sanji wet the cloth again, wiping the sweat of Zoro's neck and chest. "After that, I made it my personal sport to call him an idiot."

Brook entered the infirmary, "Luffy is feeling fine, he doesn't seem to be sick at all!" He said in a rather serious tone, panting with lungs he didn't really have.

"Then it can't be the meat. Luffy ate the same meat, isn't that right Sanji?" Chopper turned to Sanji, listening to Zoro's heartbeat again.

"Yes, Zoro said that he got the meat for free from a vendor who happened to be a fan of our crew." Sanji furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the events of the day.

"did he say something about the meat? like, was his any different from Luffy's?" Chopper asked again, taking Zoro's temperature with a serious expression.

"H...he said... that is was 'really good' " Sanji spat our bitterly as he killed off his cigarette in an ashtray. His attention drawn again as Zoro suddenly gasped out in pain, his body curling in on itself painfully as he attempted to throw up again. The thermometer fell on the floor, and Zoro's face clenched up painfully.

"OI! CHOPPER! He's throwing up again!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulders, trying to keep the massive man from falling off the table. He watched as nothing but saliva and some clean fluid fell on the floor, and Zoro's body became paler.

Chopper quickly ran over, pulling Zoro's eyes open, looking at his pupils.

"Oi! CHOPPER!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Sanji was frantic with worry, Zoro's body wasn't loosening again like it should after he threw up. "Why didn't he just puke and calm down again!?"

"It must be because he doesn't have anything left to puke!" Chopper said, watching worriedly as Zoro's body slowly relaxed again. Pain apparent on the swordsman's face, his breathing started calming.

"nothing left to puke?" Sanji paled as well, lighting himself a cigarette. "Then I'll make him something to puke. Even if It'll be a waste of food..."

"Sanji, Zoro's body is in a very, very, vulnerable state right now. He needs something easily digested, and full of energy and water. He needs to drink water or he'll dehydrate. We also need to be able to feed him."

"Soup it is." Sanji was gone out the door, leaving Brook to take his place as the one to watch over the swordsman. He was the cook. It was his job to make the food. Sanji swore on his honor as a chef, that he'd make Zoro the most nutritious, easily digestible, easily fed soup he had ever made. Sanji pulled off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Time to get serious.

_

Woo! Some Sanji care! Gotta love that love-cook!

What do you think so far? Lovin' hatin'?

Gonna upload the next chapter pretty soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji walked into the infirmary with a large pot full of soup. "Chopper... "Sanji didn't have to finish the question.

"It's definitely poison. It's entered Zoro's bloodstream through his stomach through his digestive tract, and is causing him a lot of pain." Chopper flipped some pages. "Maybe it's something Luffy is immune to, or Zoro's meat was specifically poisoned."

"So it was... definitely the food?" Sanji put soup on a plate, bringing a spoon as he made sure not to drop cigarette ashes into the pot.

"yes. If it had entered the system any other way, his sickness would have been instant." Chopper had that grave expression he had when Zoro was closer to death than any normal man could.

"I brought the soup." Sanji walked to Chopper, handing the little doctor the bowl. "It should help. even if he pukes it, I made a full pot."

"Good, hold his head above his chest so it will go down to his stomach, and make sure to feed him small amounts at a time." Chopper instructed as he handed the bowl back to the confused chef, fixing his pink hat as he turned back to his notes.

"Huh? Me? Feed the Marimo?"

"Yes. Sanji, Brook can't do it because he's lacks the skin to test the temperature of the soup."

"Ah! Cruel! That joke gets under my skin!" Brook exclaimed at the doctor's statement. "Or it would, if I had any skin~ Yohohohohoh~ Skull Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ke!"

Sanji frowned. "Go back to your watch Brook! You aren't helping!"

Brook would have frowned if he had a face, but instead opted to walking dejectedly out to the deck.

Sanji struggled for a little bit. How was he supposed to feed the Marimo while he was unconscious and clearly in pain? After a bit of an inner struggle, Sanji swallowed a large portion of his pride, and climbed up on the sickbed, pulling the swordsman towards him and holding him half upright.

"If he pukes, use this." Chopper didn't seem at all surprised at the awkward sight of Sanji half hugging the unconscious swordsman, and simply handed him a bucket.

"You better keep this down, shitty Marimo. I worked hard on this." Sanji frowned as he grabbed a spoon, bringing it to Zoro's lips.

"AH! no! you must be careful it's not too hot!" Chopper exclaimed, and Sanji frowned again, stubbing out his cigarette on the side.

Inhaling deep to soothe his embarrassment, Sanji started gently cooling the soup in the spoon with his breath. his lips adapting a rather awkward kissing position. _The shitty Marimo better not wake up._

Sanji parted Zoro's mouth with a thumb, trying to ignore how pained and flustered the other man was. managing to get the soup between grit teeth, Sanji watched Zoro swallow with a groan, tossing his head to the side.

Sanji waited for a little bit to see if the swordsman could keep the soup down. He looked at the verge of throwing up.

Sanji kept blowing out the soup and feeding his shipmate, eventually overcoming all the embarrassment and his movements becoming routine. He informed Chopper of all changes in breaths, and checked Zoro's temperature between every other spoonful.

Eventually, after almost an entire bowl of soup, Zoro's body seized up painfully, large tan hands grabbed Sanji's forearm, squeezing so hard Sanji worried his bones would break as Zoro gasped in pain, and emptied the entire plate of soup into the bucket Sanji held out for him.

Sanji tried to ignore the pain of Zoro's inhumanly tight grip on his arm. He watched the contrast between skin colors, and the size difference. While he had always wanted to keep his hands in top condition for cooking, Zoro's hands were calloused, rough, weathered and had multiple small scars on them from the harsh training he put himself through.

"He threw it all back." Sanji said dejectedly, lighting a cigarette. "Should I keep-"

"He needs to eat" Chopper didn't even turn around, Sanji took that as a 'Keep going'.

Starting over, Sanji fed the swordsman, and within the hour, Zoro had thrown up three times, but kept down the last two bowlfuls of soup. His breathing had stabilized, and Sanji got down from the table, noticing the sudden lack of warmth in his arms.

"he ate it, what do we do now doctor?" Sanji asked, walking to Chopper's desk.

"he needs to drink. Give him some water." Chopper commented, and rolled around some powder in a small vial of water. "Put some in a rag and put it in his mouth, the water will go down without any danger of him drowning."

"Roger that." Sanji was past trying to argue why HE should be doing this. he wouldn't be able to go to bed anyway, knowing that Zoro had been poisoned. He soaked a rag in water, rolled it up, and walked over to the swordsman. Again he pushed Zoro's lips apart, glad to see his teeth were no longer gritted in pain, and he put the rag between the swordsman's lips. "he seems to be doing better."

Chopper walked to the sickbed, holding a small vial. "The antidote I gave him seems to be working. he seems to be stable. thank goodness." the small doctor sighed in relief, giving Zoro another shot, this time in the neck.

Sanji felt like his heart was let out of an iron grip. Relief washed over him, causing him to sit down with a slight slump in his back. "So? when should he wake up?"

"Any moment now." Chopper said with a reassuring smile.

Two days later, Zoro had shown no progress. after the initial shock and worry, the crew had settled into a routine, taking turns to keep watch over Zoro. Sanji made dinner for the crew, and then specially made soup for the swordsman.

He ate just after he made dinner, and then he called the crew to eat, leaving them to fend for themselves at the dinner table as he sat alone in the infirmary and fed the unconscious Marimo.

"oi... Zoro..." Sanji breathed in the still and silent air of the infirmary, hearing the distant arguments and laughter of the rest of the crew. "You're coming back soon, right?" Sanji cooled off the soup, absent mindedly trailing his hand over the short green hair. "You're not going to die on me, are you?"

Sanji bit his lower lip. The swordsman hadn't thrown up since the first night. but he was still so silent, and Chopper had no idea what was causing his coma. Sanji sighed slightly, he hadn't been able to sleep properly for two nights now. "Oi... OI... stupid Marimo..." Sanji's voice trembled slightly. "Why aren't you back? What was in that meat? Luffy ate it and was fine." Sanji was getting angry, sliding the spoon between the still and tanned lips of his crewmate. He used a pale finger to wipe soup from the slightly parted lips "What could have-" Sanji licked the soup off his finger, and suddenly the realization dropped on him. He had suddenly realized, what Luffy's meat had, that Zoro's didn't have.

"OI! CHOPPER!" Sanji put Zoro down carefully, running to the door. Chopper came out, frantically waving his fork around.

"SANJI!? IS ZORO OKAY? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!" Chopped yelled out in slight horror, his pupils retracted in that comical fear way.

"I think I know! It wasn't the meat! There was a sauce on the meat! Zoro washed it off before he gave the meat to Luff-WHOA!" Sanji was interrupted by a cannonball that managed to send the Sunny tossing to the side, missing the ship by an inch.

Sanji turned around, seeing a massive pirate ship coming straight for the Sunny. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Sanji yelled out, the entire crew running out of the kitchen, Luffy barely got out of the door, his overly round form after stuffing his face reminding them all of the Gomu gomu no fuusen.

Hurriedly, Franky took the helm, getting the ship out of the way by the skin on their teeth, the hulls scraping together. The ships made contact, and instantly, a group of vicious looking pirates jumped on board the sunny, attempting to take it over. It wasn't often that the crew was attacked this directly, most of the no-name pirates on the grand line knew the mark of the straw hat crew.

The sunny shook as another cannonball at close range hit the water next to them, the crew keeping balance by grabbing hold of the ropes. A loud thump and crash from inside the infirmary caught Sanji's attention. Zoro wasn't tied down or anything on that table.

"OI! ZORO!" Sanji sprinted across the deck, he was luckily not far from the infirmary, he kicked a few no name pirates aside, running towards his unconscious and completely vulnerable nakama. As he tore open the door, he saw Zoro laying in a pile of broken glass and medical equipment. Blood pooled around his forehead and arms, because of his coma, Sanji prayed that this was the closest he'd ever get to seeing Zoro dead. Besides the time at Thriller Bark of course.

The battle was raging outside, Sanji could hear the familiar thunks and cracks of bones. Robin was even doing her "Clutch" move, which implied that the attackers didn't really have a chance. Sanji focused on dragging Zoro's heavy body out of the rubble, picking out the larger pieces of glass where he could.

Sanji frowned, Zoro was usually at the front lines, watching their back. he felt so ... naked... without Zoro's backup in a fight. Sanji hurriedly placed Zoro against a wall, trying to position him so that any further jolting of the ship wouldn't send him flying into the rubble again. "I'll go and kick some ass, you stay here." Sanji said softly, wiping blood from Zoro's face with his thumb before he dashed back outside.

The fight was rather one sided, but the attackers had numbers on their side, despite the average crewmember being just below Usopp's level, they were at least over a hundred.

"GOMU GOMU NO- GATTLING GUN!" Luffy took out at least twenty in a single attack, turning quickly to Sanji. "Oi! Sanji! How's Zoro?!" Luffy had that genuinely concerned tone in his voice, Sanji couldn't lie.

"He fell into some glass, but he's been cut up worse. we need to get him bandaged though-" Sanji paused his talking to perform an extremely agile roundhouse kick, sending five men flying across the ship. "-but it's not like he's going to die from a small thing like that."

A man who seemed to be the pirate captain loomed over the edge of the other ship, keeping out of the fighting. "WHAT?!" The man yelled out at the sight of Luffy. "HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He pointed at Luffy, comically shocked at seeing the straw hat's captain standing and going strong.

"Huh? I don't wanna be dead! I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING AND-"

Nami interrupted Luffy with a bonk on the head with the clima tact. She turned to the enemy captain, her voice thick with anger and demand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

The enemy captain seemed to be looking for something, he leant over the edge of the other ship, looking fastidiously over the Sunny's deck. He eventually smiled a crooked smile, raising his hands as he pointed to the Sunny go. "IT SEEMS RORONOA IS DOWN! GET HIM, DEAD OR ALIVE DOES NOT MATTER! BRING HIM ON THE SHIP!"

"WHAT?!" The entire straw hat crew yelled out in unison as a bunch of enemy pirates yelled out in cheer, a few barging into various rooms of the sunny looking for the swordsman.

"OUR CAPTAIN IS SO SMART!" Cheered a pirate with a rather large gap between his front teeth, it was quite visible because of his manic grin.

"WHEN WE HAND IN PIRATE HUNTER ZORO, WE'LL BE FAMOUS! AND RICH!" another cheered.

"THAT'S RIGHT MEN! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF STRAWHAT LUFFY DIDN'T FALL FOR MY POISON! WITH ONLY RORONOA'S BODY, WE'LL BE RICH ENOUGH!"

The enemy cheered after they so sheepishly explained their clever trick, not noticing the seething rage emanating from the Strawhat crew. Luffy was particularly displeased with the situation, you could tell by that intense and frightening expression on his face.

"OOOOI. YOU. YOU MADE MY NAKAMA SICK." Luffy was NOT happy right now. "MAKE HIM BETTER." Luffy cracked his knuckles, he looked about ready to hit gear second. "GIVE US ZORO BACK!" He yelled out, a small gust of haki caused the enemy crew around them to freeze.

"O-oi! captain!" The enemy was getting frightened, the entire Strawhat crew looked absolutely livid.

Sanji whipped his leg up straight, breathing smoke through his nostrils. "so YOU are the man who fed Marimo the poisoned food?!" His voice dripping with contempt, his eyes pinned to the other captain.

The man seemed uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people. Trying to keep the moral of his crew up, he laughed nervously. "Y-YES! It was me! My world-famous sea-king roast is the best in the world! Sadly though, your shipmate happened to get one marinated in poison!" the man laughed again, this time with a bit more confidence as his crew had started to move again.

Chopper cracked a rumble ball between his teeth. "If you made a poison! you must have made an antidote!" Chopper yelled, changing to jumping point. "Zoro! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL FIND YOU THE ANTIDOTE!" With a single jump, Chopper was on the enemy ship, causing havoc as he searched the ship for notes or cures.

"GRAH! DON'T GO TO MY RESEARCH ROOM AND STEAL MY ANTIDOTE!" The other captain yelled drawing his sword and turning to Chopper. Sanji was about ready to jump up and beat the bastard to the inch of his life, but the look on Luffy's face told him Luffy already called it.

"OI! SANJI!" Usopp yelled, pointing to the infirmary. "THEY GOT ZORO!"

Three men carried Zoro between them, heading for the enemy ship, the fourth followed holding Zoro's three katana."CAPTAIN! WE GOT HIM!" The men proudly declared, like they were loudly begging for a beating.

"SANJI." Luffy had _that _tone. The tone that caused the entire crew to stay still, and listen. "I'll leave Zoro to you. I am going to kick this man's ass." Luffy said, without taking his eyes off the enemy captain.

"Roger." Sanji turned to the men who held his unconscious nakama. "Put him down, and I won't break every . single. bone. in your body." Sanji had never been this angry before. something primal inside him was howling for blood. Those men were touching HIS Zoro.

The men were terrified, and when Sanji ran towards them, they dropped Zoro's body onto the deck of the sunny, and tried to run. Sanji hissed in anger at the sight of them dropping his nakama like a garbage bag, and twirled on his forefoot, sending one massive kick to the head of the first, hitting all four men with a single kick.

"I FOUND THE ANTIDOTE!" Chopper yelled happily, jumping down on the deck of the ship, Franky and Brook covered him from all enemy attacks as the small doctor injected the antidote into Zoro's neck. Luffy had already begun his cruel beating of the enemy captain.

Stubbing out with his fingers, Sanji stood over the unlucky men, glaring them down. The men finally got over the impact of their newly acquired concussion, looking up at the blond who had his foot raised.

The men screamed in terror comically, tossing their hands up in the air.

-Inconveniently, one of those men was still carrying Zoro's swords.

_

Cliff hanger! How cruel of me!

do you get what happened there? gotta love badly explained bad-guy plots!


	4. Chapter 4

The entire crew watched in horror as Zoro's most prized possessions fell over the edge of the sunny, the white hilt of Zoro's most beloved sword shone in the sunset, before the weapons disappeared into the dark ocean with a loud splash.

"OH NO! ZORO'S SWORDS!" Chopper, Brook and Luffy all looked about ready to jump into the ocean after them, but Robin used her devil fruit ability to grab them and hold them in place. "Have you forgotten!? You can't swim!" Robin said, clearly as upset as the rest of the crew.

"What do we DO!? The ocean is crawling with Sea kings and-" Usopp yelled out, panicked. The enemy invasion was now the second most dangerous thing on this ship.

Before Usopp managed to finish his sentence, Sanji had discarded his shoes and jacket, and jumped into the cold and dark ocean. He didn't have much time, if the swords reached a depth he couldn't swim to, they would have to use Franky's submarine, and they might never find the swords.

_Shit... shit... shit... _Sanji felt like screaming. They finally got the antidote for Zoro, if the swordsman woke up and his precious swords were at the bottom of the ocean, all hell would break loose.

Sanji didn't even want to know how Zoro would react to his swords being gone. He couldn't even imagine it. He loved those swords, and He had even seemed on occation to value the Wado more than his life. If they were gone, the stupid Marimo would probably drown himself looking for them.

Sanji focused on trying to find the swords, ignoring the massive movement besides him. It was probably a sea king, if he hadn't seen him, he wasn't going to attack him. Sanji stared into the darkness, he had to breathe. It was starting to claw at his lungs, he had to get the swords as soon as possible.

_THERE. _Sanji stared, he knew he saw something white. The cook propelled himself forward with his powerful legs, air escaped from the corner of his mouth: The depth was starting to get to him. He felt sick and the pressure was forcing the air out of his lungs.

Just like that time he fought that fish man back at Arlong's base, but then, Zoro had been watching his back on the surface. Making sure Arlong couldn't come after him.

He could see the swords, they were almost within reach. _God... he felt so sick. _He had to breathe, the pressure was too much, anymore and he felt like his brain would explode. _So close... so close... THERE! _Sanji's hands grabbed the swords, their weight pulling at his arm slightly as he hurriedly swam to the surface. As fast as he could. He needed air. He needed oxygen. He felt faint, he was going to faint. Using his powerful legs to turn himself in the water, Sanji hugged the swords close, his body screaming out for oxygen.

The moment Sanji's head broke the surface, Luffy pulled him onto the deck of the sunny, Robin's hands grabbing Sanji's head and back to soften the impact.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled out as the crew gathered around the cook.

Sanji lay still, still holding Zoro's swords tightly against his chest. Oxygen. He focused all his attention on inhaling and processing oxygen. Gasping for breath, water dripping from his clothes onto the grassy deck of the sunny. He clutched the swords tight, the enemy was gone from the ship, he couldn't even see the large ship that had attacked them anymore. Just how long had he been underwater?

"SANJI!" Chopper leant over the cook, inspecting him thoroughly. "Say something!"

Sanji gasped as he looked from face to face, counting the nakama is his head.

"Z...Zoro?" Sanji coughed up, inhaling a greedy amount of air.

"He's awake... he's just like he just had a nap-" Usopp said, as he pointed to Zoro who sat at the side of the ship. The muscular man cluthing his head like he had the world's worst hangover, his handsome features stuck somewhere between a frown and a smile.

Sanji looked at the bleeding swordsman on the other side of the ship, the cook smiled a little as he panted, and saw the swordsman look up and smile back. The moment was thick with silent understanding, for the first time Sanji could remember, the atmosphere between them was calm and even friendly.

Zoro struggled to get up, a little wobbly from being in a chemical induced coma for three days and eating nothing properly solid. Understandable. He walked over to the rest of the crew, crouching next to Sanji.

"My Katana... " Zoro took the swords, his shoulders easing slightly as Sanji released the soaked weapons from his death grip with ease. "... Thanks. You saved them." Zoro's 'thank you' was so full of sincerity, Sanji felt like laughing. Instead he just grunted in pain, reaching for his jacket to get a cigarette.

He praised himself for remembering to take off the jacket, the sweet taste of unhealthy nicotine and smoke eased the burning of tears in the back of his eyes. He wasn't going to tear up though, Zoro was back now, thankfully everything was going to go back to normal.

Later that night, Sanji sat in the kitchen of the thousand sunny, wrapped in a blanket and holding a cup of warm cocoa. He was still chilled to the bone, but had no cold. He had been thoroughly chewed out by the rest of the crew for risking his life like that, but he didn't regret it for a second.

Smiling into his cup of cocoa at the fond memory of the look on Zoro's face, Sanji looked up when the kitchen door opened. "Oi... Marimo." he groaned, trying not to sound too excited.

"Still cold?" Zoro asked, the tone of his voice caused Sanji to laugh.

"Cold! What do you THINK, moss head?" Sanji waved his cup of cocoa, showing off the thick blanket.

"Shut up love-cook." Zoro frowned, sitting down at his normal seat in the kitchen. Both men sat silently by the table for a while, both minds darting from one subject to another.

"... It´s because I can't trust anyone else with my food." Zoro broke the silence abruptly.

"huh?" Sanji blinked, that came out of nowhere.

"The reason I wanted to eat YOUR cooking." Zoro looked away, a slight fluster on his face.

"You mean after this?" Sanji reached for a cigarette. "It's understandable that-"

"No. It's been like that since before Chopper joined." Zoro said with a serious expression.

Sanji felt a little uncomfortable under the meaningful stare. It was like Zoro wanted something, something more. "What are you saying, damn Marimo..."

"That poison might have kept me unconscious, but I could hear and feel everything." Zoro looked away, frowning slightly when Sanji yelled in his ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Sanji stood up, the blanket falling off his shoulders. "YOU COULD WHAT?!" He pointed at Zoro in disbelief, his ears reddening and his voice cracking slightly.

"... I felt and heard everything that was going on."

Sanji sat down, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment. _Heard it?! Felt it?! _Sanji lighted his cigarette with a trembling hand. He ran a another distressed hand through his hair, trying to remember all the loving touches and words he'd dared telling the swordsman as he fed him.

"... It was because I was sick, right?" Zoro's voice sounded casual, but the undertone was thick with disappointment. "You were just trying to get me back up."

Sanji stared at the Swordsman in disbelief. The idiot was ready to dismiss it all as some pathetic attempt at pity? His expression darkened, "Whatever makes you feel better. stupid Marimo."

"... Your food is good." Zoro said as his cheeks flushed harder. "That's all you wanted to hear, right? what I think about your food." There was a childish pout on his face.

Sanji blew smoke out his nose, "You're just saying that because you heard I wanted to hear it. I don't need 'payment' for getting your swords back-" Suddenly, Zoro's face was close to his, and a large hand caught his own.

'If you want payment... I'll give it to you...' Zoro's hot breath lingered on Sanji's lips, Sanji's cigarette forgotten between his fingers. 'my swords... you got them back for me... when I couldn't protect them... Cook…'

Sanji's mouth dried up at the feel of Zoro's hot breath on his lips. Had he been this close to the man before? Had he ever noticed how dark and piercing his eyes were? How dominating he looked up close? He couldn't lie, he was so aroused right now. "Z…Zoro…"

"Are you still cold, cook?" Zoro let his breath dance across Sanji's jaw, "Can I warm you?" Large calloused hands took hold of Sanji's face, fingers sliding down his jaw and neck. Sanji noticed it was in a similar fashion he'd stolen touches from Zoro when he was out cold. Yet, his touch was surprisingly gentle, coming from a man with the strength of a monster.

Sanji allowed Zoro to draw closer, closing his eyes as their lips brushed together. He could feel Zoro's tongue trail a path over his lips, asking for entry. Stepping closer to the swordsman, Sanji closed the gap between them, parting his lips for the other man's tongue.

Sanji had never kissed a man before. He had no experience to compare it too, but if all men kissed like this, he had been missing out. big time. There was a deep throaty growl from Zoro as Sanji felt the other man's tongue enter his mouth, it was hot and slick, and tasted a bit like alcohol and soup. He felt it dance around and slide against his own, Sanji had never been kissed this heatedly before.

He broke away with a heavy pant, saliva staining his lips. "Zoro, this-" Sanji's sentence drowned in his own groan of approval as Zoro trailed wet kisses down his neck and down to his collarbone. All the cold completely flushed out of his body by this point, Sanji could feel himself getting harder by the second. He hadn't realized how much he wanted the swordsman before.

"You're hard, cook" Zoro commented as he wiped saliva off his mouth, his dark eyes settling on the bulge in Sanji's pants. Sanji was clearly embarrassed by this, as he killed the cigarette at the sink and started yelling at the swordsman.

"OF COURSE I AM, SHITTY MARIMO" Sanji's anger just about visible enough to hide the arousal in his eyes. "You just-"

"Want me to take care of it?"

_

Rather short this time. I wanted to keep the sexy smut in a sepperate chapter! (that will be next chapter!). I'd like to thank you for the reviews so far, and respond to some of them!

-yes! The villains were generic, but the story isn't about the villains, it's about Zoro being poisoned via food, and Sanji taking care of him. It's not the kind of food poisoning you get from gross restaurants, It's actual poison!  
Given to Zoro via food. - food-Poisioning. XD

So, Zoro needed an antidote for that~ unlike mortal wounds and almost everything else, he couldn't sleep that one off without it! (not the best plot, I admit)

-Now.  
If rather explicit yaoi bothers you, I suggest you skip the next chapter and count this as the ending! on the other hand, if you want to give it a try, please wait patiently! The next chapter will be the last of this! planning on getting it up before Friday!

I'm so happy to get reviews and support, and you. yes YOU. the person still reading... Thanks for sticking with the boring afterword so far!


	5. Chapter 5

_foreword_

Okay. this is it. the final chapter of this crackish ZoSan fanfic!

To all you bro-ettes out there that asked for SanZo: Sorry! but like the description of this story states, this is ZoSan, so if you are bothered by Zoro topping, then I hope you enjoyed the story so far!

This is rather explicit, but since i don't know the line on fanfiction with this stuff, I sure hope i won't be kicked off for this! D8

ENJOY.

"What?" Sanji blinked, did the swordsman just offer to make him come? "s…sure… If you think that you-" Sanji realized that Zoro didn't even want to hear the rest of the sentence. He felt green hair brush against his chin as his shirt was torn open and suddenly a hot tongue was licking over his nipples.

Sanji felt the heat of Zoro's breath on his chest, thick fingers dancing down the sides of his torso as the green haired man almost religiously massaged, kissed and sucked on each hardened pink bud. allowing his pleasure to take hold of his legs, Sanji leant against the counter, burying a pale hand into the soft green hair. "ahh…. shit…. it's good… fuck…" Sanji let the words come, not even trying to make a sentence. The obvious arousal in his voice seemed to egg on the larger man, as tanned fingers snuck around the hem of Sanji's pants.

Feeling a sudden chill around his nether regions, Sanji realized that he was currently naked, the cook tightened his grip on the green hair when he felt the lips leave his nipples and slide down his torso.

"o-oi…. Zoro… what are you going to do… OI… What are you-" Sanji's objections drowned in a soft moan when he felt Zoro lick the inside of his thigh, eyes closed and his face content, almost looking serene as his earrings chimed right next to Sanji's erection. The cook paled, was he just about to get sucked off by 'Pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro?

His hips hoisted onto the counter, he half reclined onto the cold surface. Sanji reluctantly hissed in pleasure as he felt lips wrap around his shaft, pulling on soft short hair as he felt tongue and teeth tease him as the other man's head sunk lower on his body. "Zo-Zoro…" Sanji tried to swallow his moans. It wasn't working.

The regular jingle of earrings clattering together as Zoro's head bobbed up and down caused Sanji to jolt in pleasure. The cook arched his back slightly as he felt the burning pleasure build up at the base of his spine. Biting back his groans, he yanked slightly on the fistful of green hair.

A rough animalistic growl emanated from Zoro's neck, his deep baritone vibrated through Sanji's entire body, bringing him gasping and moaning to completion. "ah… Zoro…. S-stupid Marimooooo… why… the fuck…. am I the only one naked?"

Without even answering, the taller man licked his lips clean, eyes filled with dark arousal as he removed his shirt slowly, and slipped of that Haramaki that so teasingly concealed most of his abdomen. "better, Love-cook?"

Sanji swallowed hard as he nodded slightly, distracted by the dance of muscle under tanned skin. "now take off your pants as well." Sanji demanded as he let his own hands roam down his body. The pale hands rested on his dripping erection, he might have come already, but he still wanted more.

Mix of fear and lust flashed on Sanji's face as the swordsman removed his pants. That bulge in his underwear was huge.

"Stop stalling moss head." Sanji frowned as his hand slip up and down his own erection. "Or I will fucking change my mind about all of this." There was just enough venom in his tone for Zoro to believe that the cook could, so he shrugged slightly as he dropped his pants.

Sanji reached out for a cigarette with a disappointed sigh. "Zoro. There's no way something that big will fit." Zoro sent him an annoyed and sexually frustrated glare that by all accounts had to be the sexiest glare Sanji had ever received from the swordsman.

The cook grabbed his lighter and struck a flame casually. "Don't look at me like that. I'll just suck you off an-" Sanji's eyes widened when he felt a saliva soaked finger slide inside his body. "O-OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-" His body tightened at the unfamiliar sensation, and after a few seconds, Zoro worked in two slick fingers all the way to the knuckles.

The unlit cigarette and lighter fell onto the counter as Sanji grabbed the edges for balance. Forcing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, the fingers were so thick, he could feel the calloused skin rub and scrape his insides. "Hnnngaah… Zoro…." Sanji gave a small pant, this felt pretty damn good.

The swordsman seemed to enjoy this newfound activity, he slid his hand back and forth, rubbing and sliding against the tight muscles with a soft scissor of his fingers. He trailed kisses over the prominent collarbone and chest, nipping and sucking on skin whenever Sanji let out an extra throaty moan.

The galley slowly filled with strained, half suffocated groans and moans from the cook. Risking his sanity, the green haired man took a look at the other man. He could feel the sight burn itself into his memory forever.

Sanji's head lolled backwards lazily, mouth half open as he panted, his pale and perfectly toned body covered in sweat. Strong, unmarred fingers wrapped over the edge of the counter as his back arched in the most erotic way Zoro had ever seen in his life. The entire scene rushed straight to his groin, he jerked slightly in pain as he throbbed harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"h-hey! Marimo! what are you doing? Put them back in there!" Sanji hissed in anger when Zoro slowly withdrew his fingers. Answering with an impatient grunt, the swordsman Slicked himself up eagerly, his senses and body strung like a wire.

Sanji's face flushed slightly at the sight of Zoro preparing his erection. He wanted this, but at the same time, he had NO idea what to expect. Right now, he could clearly see the valley's between Zoro's tight and well honed muscles. the Swordsman's breathing was heavy and loud as sweat ran down his chest, the drops rollercoasted up and down the curves of the swordsman's abdominals.

Stepping closer, Zoro guided himself to Sanji's prepared opening, before he slid inside, the dark eyes darted up, catching Sanji's longingly. Asking for permission.

The cook hesitated for a second, his body screamed out for this, so did Zoro's. Swallowing his nervousness best he could, the cook tried to sound aloof. "Just don't bruise anything!" Sanji looked away, his curled brow set in a frown. His brow softened slightly as hot lips captured his neck, and something large and hard slid inside his body.

Sanji had never imagined Zoro to be able to do what he did. Somehow painlessly fitting the entire shaft inside, his muscles holding Sanji down on the counter effortlessly as powerful hips thrust inside him. Gentle at first of course, but after Sanji DEMANDED more speed and power, the swordsman was happy to oblige.

Sanji remembered leaving claw marks in the swordsman's skin, he remembered tasting sweat and metal earrings. He remembered flashes of white and screams that thinking back, were probably his own. Grunts and hands of the swordsman, filling his senses as an angled thrust hit something inside him that made his mind go blank with pleasure. The most chilling memory was the heavy rattling of cutlery in the counter's drawer, and Zoro's raspy yet desperate groan of his name as he came inside him.

Both men stayed still and panted in silence. Sanji whined in annoyance when he realized he couldn't feel his legs. He lay forward, resting on the swordsman's shoulder. he could feel Zoro's heartbeat through his chest and was certain Zoro could feel his. Not a word was passed for the longest time, both men soaking in the afterglow.

"Marimo… My cigarettes… could you-" Sanji finally half-moaned into the maddening silence of the galley.

A soft grunt of approval followed as Zoro shifted in his position, pulling out of Sanji's body with a wet sound. Handing over the packet of cigarettes, the swordsman flicked on the lighter, offering to light Sanji's post-orgasm smoke.

Pushing away from the tanned body just enough to light up, Sanji groaned slightly at the sudden emptiness inside him. He took a big inhale, the tip of the cigarette glowing bright before he leant back on the counter, exhaling with a sigh. "…That was damn good."

Zoro's face lit up in a smirk. "It was?" There was something so cocky and content in the swordsman's tone, Sanji couldn't help but grin back. He couldn't let the Marimo think he was in any way in charge here.

"It _might_ possibly be one of the best I've had." Sanji continued casually, the cigarette burning again as he took another inhale. "But, I don't want you to EVER soil my kitchen like this again, are we CLEAR Marimo?" Sanji forced some determination into his voice. "Next time, we can use your stupid Gym." The cook casually pointed to the ceiling, vaguely gesturing towards the Crow's nest.

Zoro's smirk grew even wider. "Next time?"

END.

_

PHEW. it was sorta hard to hold back all the mega dirty details on this one! I tried to curb my enthusiasm for , but then again... I might have failed.

I hope they won't find me!

Thank you to all of you who stuck with this to the end. I can't believe my first story gets ACTUAL follows!

Now. I wonder what to write about next! any ideas? if you have one and I like it enough to write about it, I'll credit you for inspiration in the start of each chapter!

B.B.B OUT~


End file.
